


"How should I report this to Lady Hinoka?"

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after their S support and confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I just LOVE Setsuna. Also, sorry for grammatical errors.

Hinoka: "Setsuna! Setsunaaaa! Are you out here again?!"

Setsuna: "I'm over here..."

Hinoka: "Oh finally! Why are- Wait, Corrin?!"

Corrin: "Hi Hinoka. Could you get us out of here?"

Hinoka: "Sure, but what are you doing here?"

Corrin: "Umm about that... I ca-"

Setsuna: "Ooh ooh, I have something to report!"

Hinoka: *sigh* "What is it Setsuna?"

Setsuna: "I'm getting married!"

Hinoka: "Oh, grea- WAIT, WHAT?! TO WHO?! WHEN?! WHY NOW?!"

Corrin : "Like I was saying, I came out here to ask Setsuna's hand in marriage. One thing led to another, and we got stuck."

Hinoka : "Wait, really? This is wonderful news! Welcome to the family! ... Setsuna?"

Setsuna : "I think I got stuck again..."

Corrin and Hinoka : *sigh*


	2. Wedding Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Setsuna is involved, you know the wedding isn't going to be normal.

Felicia: "Lady Setsuna! Lady Setsuna, it's nearly time for your wedding!"

Hinoka: "We might take a while here..."

Felicia: "What do you mean...AAAAAHHH! WHERE'S LADY SETSUNA?!"

Wedding dress: "Fffhwwysh thwaht Phwelishhiaah? Haaih Phwelishhiaah..." (Is that Felicia? Hi Felicia..."

Felicia: "And now the wedding dress is possessed? Why does everything go wrong when I'm around..."

Hinoka: "It's just Setsuna. She somehow got stuck in the dress, and I can't get her out."

Setsuna?: "Vhhront fwhe haphh faaihm?" (Don't we have time?)

Felicia: "No... Lord Corrin is nearly ready! What do we do?"

Hinoka: "I was trying to revise through the notes Corrin wrote for her trap-avoiding classes, but there's nothing about a dress! Can't you just call him here?"

Felicia: "No! It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding!"

Setsuna?: "Hhfy vvont phhhewww phalll Opphforrroh?" (Why don't you call Oboro?)

Hinoka: "Oboro...? Oh yeah! If anything, she can at least sew the dress back if it rips."

Ten minutes later...

Oboro: "Alright, where's the pacient?"

Setsuna?: "Phyyme ophuerr heerrrr..." (I'm over here...)

Oboro: "Ummm... L-Lady Hinoka, I deal with f-fashion not exorcisms."

Hinoka: "Setsuna got stuck in the dress and we need you to get her out."

Oboro: "Ooohh... Yeah, we're doomed."

Hinoka: "What do you mean?"

Oboro: "There's no way I can get her out without ripping the dress. And I can't sew it back in time."

Hinoka:"Soooo what do we do now?"

Five minutes later... Corrin's room

Corrin: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AVEL ATE HER DRESS?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know if chapter 3 will be a thing. If you want it to, you know the drill.


End file.
